Forbidden Love of a Dragon Rewritten
by WinterRaineeDay91
Summary: 700 years ago,he lost his heart in return for peace for his beloved kingdom.Wheel of fate began to take turn once again as 6 different man gathered once again to prevent the history to repeat. A daily ordinary bluenette never expected her fate is about to change as pieces of puzzles starts to be put together.Will Seijuro regain what he has lost before or will history repeat itself?
1. Scroll One - Encounter

_Some of you, may have read the original version of this. However I rewrote it this time, for better plot, characteristic and so forth. As i felt the original ones was a bit rushed and lost the plot somewhere along the story. I would be more than grateful if the past readers / reviews would come back and read this once again :)_

* * *

**Encounter**

"HA…HA…HA" each breath hurts his lungs at each step he runs as he kept looking behind from the corner of his silver orbs. The heavy rain mercilessly hurts his wounds as they soaked through his coat.

"Run… run…my little mouse" a man smirked evilly as he flew through the dark empty alley. He then summoned black arrows that made their way towards the running silver haired teen; he chuckled when his 'Mouse' manages to shield himself from the arrows.

"ARGH!" he screamed in pain as one of the arrows drilled into his left shoulder and another into his right thigh. The poison on the arrow head quickly flows into his blood veins, weakening him as he falls onto the cold ground. His barely has enough energy to summon the portal.

"You should know better not to roam around different dimensions without any guards with you, especially that green head advisor of yours, Seijuro." He grabbed the said teen neck, chocking him in process. His gray orbs glares into the silver orbs.

"It is none of your business if I roam to another dimension, Haizaki." Seijuro gritted his teeth. The excruciating pain all over his body weakens him to the point he could not even lift up his hands. Haizaki furrowed at the blue pendant that falls out of Seijuro collar, before raising his right hand, summoning a blade that emerge out of the pitch black aura that forms in his hand.

"Don't tell me that you still believed that she is alive, did you not believe your own eyes, Seijuro? That night when I killed her with my own hands in front of your eyes" Haizaki lets out a small laugh upon the realization.

"Shall I relive that scene again?" without warning, he stabbed into the smaller male.

Seijuro screamed in pain as the blade made its way through his tunic, he coughed out a large amount of bloods as he tries to catch the never entering air into his lungs. Haizaki orbs lit in amusement upon seeing him struggling on the ground.

His cough went into a torturous coughing fit, his right hand held onto his wounded tunic while Haizaki loomed over him. The taller man crouched down before him. His hands snaked towards the silver haired teen neck; he snatched away the necklace as he eyed the blue pendant, it glows dimly. His eyebrows knitted into frowns.

_"Guess I was wrong…"_ he mumbles, he shifted his gaze to the squirming male on the ground that was sending cold glares at him.

"Return it back to me" his visions swayed, his body trembles upon the cold rain and none stop bleeding.

"No can do" Haizaki smirked as he tucked the small necklace into his pocket. He then pushed the smaller male against the wall, Seijuro felt so weak when he crashed into the wall. Any normal human being would die from this but he was not anywhere near normal human.

"Seijuro…you know what happens to your land once you exhaust your magic?" Seijuro silver orbs widened in fear, with much effort he tries to escape from the sadist firm grip on his neck. With a sadistic smile plastered on his attacker, crimson aura left Seijuro body slowly. He could feel what is left in his body being drained out, one by one.

"Ss…stop…"

"HEY, WHAT YOU DOING!" several voices echoes throughout the alley, Haizaki frowns on the uninvited guests.

* * *

A certain midnight blue teen was looking at his wristwatch as he throws several glances into the small store, his orbs glued onto his childhood friend, Tetsuki. He lets out a sigh as he eyed the small plastic bag hanging on her arm, while another holding a cup of vanilla milkshake.

"That sure took you forever" quickly he walked towards her, as he covered her from the rain using the blue umbrella. She giggled.

"Sorry, Dai-chan. Ryo-chan taking too long choosing his ice cream"

"Here's one for you" she plucked out another cup of vanilla milkshake from the plastic bag. A taller blond male emerged from the store, as he threw away the ice cream plastic wrapper. He waved, avoiding those deathly glares from Aomine.

"What am I gonna do with both of you" he sighed.

"If her mom strangles me to death for not sending Tetsu, home before her curfew, you will be the next one I'll kill" he warns. Kise lets out a nervous laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only 8 pm besides, you're both with me, I'm sure Mom won't get mad" the smaller blunette smiled, and then she ran towards the nearby bin, not caring for the rain dropping onto her.

* * *

A shadow was wobbles slowly as he support himself against the walls of the building or anything he can find to stand up. His breath was in heavy pants, he was soaking wet. All of his clothes, from top to bottom, were wet. Traces of bloods are all over him. His vision was blurry and shaky. He does not know where his legs are bringing him. His orbs were empty, no trace of emotions.

_I need to get it back..._

After being under the rain for hours and hours, his body finally gave up. He collapsed on the cold freezing ground under the heavy rain.

* * *

It was then she noticed flashes of silver from the corner of her blue orbs. Her eyes widened. Quickly, she ran towards the sprawled mop of silver on the ground in the alley.

"Oi, Tetsu! Where're you going?" Aomine ran after her, he stopped abruptly upon noticing trails of bloods on the ground before his sight falls onto a mop of silver.

"Dai-chan, we need to get him to the hospital!" Tetsuki quickly took out her handkerchief, trying to cover the wounds on the silver haired male. Her hands trembling as the bloods seeped through the thick cloth.

"He's not breathing…" Tetsuki voice shook.

"Come on, Tetsu, help me get him on my back" Aomine crouched down, signaling the smaller blunette to hurry it up.

Kise stood froze, his orbs widened in shocked when he saw a familiar silver haired male lying lifeless on the cold ground.

_No…it can't be…_

_"_KISE, HELP ME OUT HERE!" Aomine shouted, as carefully as possible, Tetsuki helped him putting the smaller male onto his back, he could feel the crimson bloods soaking into his school uniform. Kise hesitated, Aomine furrowed at his friend reaction.

"Kise!" he calls out once again. The blond snapped out of his trance and quickly helped the tan teen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kise kept quiet upon the question, as they were about to leave the alley, they could feel the sudden heavy atmosphere dropping around them. They froze. Kise slowly stepped behind. He could not even swallow the heavy lump in his throat.

In front of them, someone who he fears in his entire life stood as those cold gray orbs looks at each of them until it falls onto Kise. He flinched.

_No…_

"Ryo-chan…?" Tetsuki noticed the blond took several steps behind, fears written all over his always cheerful face. His orbs was not focused, without warning, he grabbed her wrist, followed by a confused Aomine, who was carrying the unconscious silver haired teen on his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Run, we need to run!" Kise tightens his grip on the blunette wrist. Running to wherever his feet can bring them to safety.

"OI, KISE! We need to go the hospital not running all over the place!" Aomine shouted while making sure the teen behind him did not fall.

"No, we need to hide! That man is dangerous, not even the police can stop him!"

* * *

Black arrows suddenly appears out of nowhere behind them. Kise orbs widened, quickly he covers Tetsuki with his body, hoping she would at least escape from this man, alive. The three of them was prepared to get stabbed by the black arrows until the arrows hit some sort of an invisible shield.

"Please…put…me…down…" Aomine turns his head around; he noticed the silver haired teen finally awake.

He slowly puts the smaller male down, carefully not to drop him, another wave of black arrows coming their way towards the two. Aomine screamed in pain the moment they penetrate through his skin. The silver haired teen is now on the ground, barely conscious. Tetsuki rushed towards the two, Kise tried stopping her.

"Tetsukichii, we need to run, NOW!"

"No, I'm not leaving them here!" her trembling hands trembles even more as bloods oozing out of the unconscious Aomine body.

"Look at what we have here" the man that was chasing after them chuckled as he smirked. The necklace that he snatched from Seijuro earlier glows brightly. Haizaki walks towards the blunette, Kise could not do anything, and he froze. The dark gray haired man smiled, and then he grabbed the smaller blunette arm.

"A closer look, you do look alike, however I could not detect her soul in you" he mumbles as his face is inches away from hers. He noticed a certain blond from the corner of his orbs, he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're quiet violent, much different from the original soul itself"

"Let me go!" she squirmed in his grips; she could feel her arm would break if he does not let it go any soon. With no one around them, Kise could not do anything, both Aomine and the silver haired teen are unconscious and heavily wounded, the rain poured mercilessly down onto them.

"Let…her…go!" crimson red slashed into Haizaki back. The man furrowed, his grips not only tighten up, he drags the poor girl along, as he moves closer to the silver haired male, who is holding a crimson blood red sword. He can barely stand up nor move.

"You're really persistent aren't you, Seijuro?" he glares at the wobbling male in front of him, black orbs flashes through his hands, sending him to the wall. The moment his back came in contact with the wall, more bloods escapes from his injured lungs.

"STOP, HE'S INJURED!"

Haizaki was about to send more of those black orbs until he felt a sudden pain on his arm. Tetsuki has bitten his arm. She quickly ran towards the smaller male, supporting him as he coughed out more bloods.

"Why YOU!"

"We…need…to…leave…"

Within seconds, Seijuro emits silver lights from his hands. He held tightly onto the lady, it was only then he realized as his orbs widened in disbelief.

_Tetsuko…_

* * *

There ya go, my first scroll for Forbidden Love of a Dragon- Rewritten. How was it? I hope it was better than the old one. Please do read and review, or fave and follow!** 5 Reviews** will have the next scroll unlock! Some will question, why did i have Akashi Seijuro hair and eyes, silver? This will be answered on the next chapter !

*Instead of using Tetsumi, I used my Frozen Melody characters name, Kuroko Tetsuki. Please do check out my completed Frozen Melody!

**Preview on Next Scroll-**

_"Here, for you." he smiled. _

_"I will find your companions and return you back to your dimension"_

_"It's my fault..." Seijuro gritted his teeth. _

_"Oh! It's my home!" _

___"Tetsuko…I missed you…"_

**Till next scroll~**


	2. Scroll Two - Meeting The Twins

**Meeting the Twins**

She lets out a heavy sigh as she walks through the endless thick forest.

"It feels like I've been walking around in circles…" she frowns as she slides against a tree near her before falling onto her rear. It has been hours since she found herself lying on the ground in the open field of the forest. Both Aomine and Kise were nowhere to be seen.

_"I hope Dai-chan and that guy is doing alright…" _she looks at her blood stained sleeves. Every drip of bloods that stained her uniform was either from the silver haired teen and Aomine. Her sky blue round orbs stares at the grass as she brought her knees closer to her chest before resting her head onto her arms in front of her.

"Why did that man…"

"Chased after you?" a voice cuts her off, as the sound of someone jumped onto the ground gained her attention. She shifted her gaze upon the person who appears out of nowhere in front of her.

A long silver haired male with silver orbs covered by half of his long bangs looks at her, dressing up in a knee length black coat, letting it lose without buttoning them up, with white dress shirt with its collar lets open, and furs cover its hood that left hanging behind his neck. He was holding a bow and a leather quiver on his back. He walks closer to her.

"Hmm…you do look like her but you're not her…" he mumbles as he examines her face up close. She could feel his breath against hers. She furrowed then she pushes him away, sending him falling on his rear.

"That goes the same for you too, you looked like that guy but you're not him" she glares at him.

"Ah, that would be my older twin brother, Seijuro" he lays his quiver and bow down onto the grass as he leans against the tree, before shifting his gaze to the blunette in front of him.

"Judging from your garments, you must be one of those that has gotten involve in the crossfire between him and Haizaki, in one of the dimension he travelled to…although…don't you think that skirt is a bit too short, Milady?" he eyed the black skirt that reveals her thighs. She could feel her face burns.

"You sick pervert!" she punched him in the face. He groans in pain.

"I am NOT a pervert, a proper lady will not use such short skirt, exposing her thighs to the public!" he stood up, glaring at the shorter blunette.

"What's with the Milady and old manners, we're in the 20th century, not the 15th century!" she barks back.

"HA? Did you not realize that you are not in your world any longer?" that question stopped her from punching the poor male in the face. He sighed.

"My brother has teleported you away from your dimension in order to save you and your friends from Haizaki Shougo; however his magic was not enough at that time to teleported you into the same destination as his, which leads you falling into this forest" he dusted off the dirt on his coat.

"You mean…"

"You cannot return to your original dimension unless my brother has enough magic to summon the portal to yours once again"

She falls onto her knees. She frowns.

"What about my friends…will I ever see them again…?" The taller male crouched down. Gently he pats her soft bangs. He smiled.

"Of course you will see them again, Milady. First, I need to get you out of this forest before anything else, I am sure you are hungry, since it did growled quite loud earlier" he chuckled. She blushes.

"How did you knew, it growled earlier" she glares once again. He sweat dropped.

'Ah well…I have been following you when I sensed another presence in the forest…" he was ready to get punched for stalking a lady but it never came. All he heard was another growl. He laughs. He could see the red blush tinted on that pale complexion.

"Come on, I'll carry you. You are in no condition to walk any further" he turns around, he signaled her to get onto his back for a piggy back. She hesitated. Just when she was about to held onto his shoulder, he quickly shifted his hands under her knees; she almost fell the moment he did it. She yelps in surprise. He blinks when she wrapped her hands around his neck firmly. He smiled, upon the warmth snuggling closer to his back.

"Shall we go?" he grins, she nodded, holding on to him tightly.

* * *

She blinks at the forest behind them. It only took them less than 10 minutes to leave the frigging forest but it took her forever to find a way out.

"It was because the forest has been protected by a magic barrier that only allows the Draconian Royal Family enters it" he walks towards a beautiful black coated horse that was left untied nearby the forest entrance, eating the grass while waiting for its owner to return.

"You left the forests without getting lost, are you…?" he smiled as he carefully carried her onto the horseback before joining her at the back, making sure she is properly seated.

* * *

"Uhm…are you sure you're not lost?" she blinks at the magnificent white castle that stood majestically at the hill, each corner and all over the place was filled and decorated with beautiful floras. Guards stood at the entrance, saluting to the silver haired teen behind her, which he return their salute.

"Of course, it's my home after all" he stopped at the front yard, as one of the guard hurriedly helping to hold the horse ropes.

As they both enters the door, each servants, guards and officials bows at the taller male. She kept quiet as she followed him closer.

"Is my dear brother awake?" he stopped in front of a door.

"Yes, he is. He has just finished his lunch not too long ago. The physician has replaced the bandages, although His Highness is not fit to walk around just yet, Milord" she explained. Upon overhearing the conversation, Tetsuki came into a conclusion.

He is a royalty.

* * *

"Brother?" he calls out quietly as he pushes the large door, letting himself in. She could hear someone moves about and some groans in the room.

"I have a guest for you. Please, come in, Milady" he opens the door wider, revealing her stood still at the door. He took her by her hand; he guides her into the large chamber.

There he is, sitting on the bed. The male, both her and her friends tried saving from the man calls Haizaki Shougo. His silver hair left disheveled by the bandages wrapped around his forehead. She could see, traces of bloods seeping through the bandages around his body. He was clearly badly injured.

"Tetsuko…" both of his guests shifted their gaze to him. Tetsuki furrowed. The younger twin bit his lower lip. It was only for a second but the blunette saw those pain and sadness plastered to that cheerful face.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, not Tetsuko." She introduced herself at the same time correcting the male. He blinks for a while.

"Forgive me, Milady. You just resembles a lot to someone I knew. Please have a seat" he smiled weakly, his eyebrows knitted into frowns when he coughs. The younger twin quickly rushed to the bed side, while holding a glass of water for the older.

"Are you alright…?" she asked. He nodded before taking a deep painful breath.

"I am glad to see you are safe and sound after falling from the portal" his silver orb looks at her. She felt as if she has always admired these beautiful orbs. She knew him but at the same time she does not know him…

"I found her wandering around in the forest, I am surprised that the forest lets her in" he informed his older brother. The older twin furrowed his eyebrow upon the information.

"Milady, I know that this is rude of us for not introducing ourselves…but I am Akashi Seijuro, this is my younger twin brother, Akashi Ryu. We're both the twins and the only members left for the Royal family of this land" the latter bowed the moment his older brother introduced him.

_The only…what happened before?_

"I am truly sorry for dragging both you and your companions into this dimension conflict…I have no other way but to bring you along before that traitor kills you" His grip on the bed sheet tightens up, hatred and anger flashes through his face.

"What has happen has happened. We couldn't do anything other than to move on. I owe you my life, Akashi…" she held his hands. Seijuro felt the familiar warmth on his hands. Silver orbs meet sky blue orbs.

"All we can do is to find my friends and you getting better" she smiled. They knew deep inside, she is worried about her two friends.

"Please rest assure that, I will find your companions and return you back to your dimension as soon as we found them" Seijuro assured her by holding her hands back. Ryu nodded.

"And also..." the silver haired male looks at her.

"Call me Seijuro, it would be confusing if you call us by our family names when we are both together"

"Of course, Seijuro" she smiled as she nodded.

"In the mean time, we should get you into a proper garment unless you want to show off those thighs to the males around the castle" Ryu grinned. It was only then; Seijuro notices the short skirt she was using. Another punch landed on Ryus' face.

_He just has to ruin the mood! _

* * *

"That really hurts, Milady" the red mark on his face did not faded. She glares at him.

"Here is your chamber, please do not hesitate to ask the servants for anything" he smiled as he opens the door, leading to a chamber. The bed stood beautifully in the middle of the room, the glass window leads to the balcony was left open as the gentle cool breeze enters. The wall were decorated with several paintings, flowers were put in each vase on each cupboard and table. Large shelves of books stood against wall at the opposite side of the bed. The crimson red wallpaper made the room fit for a queen.

She blinks as she stood still in awe. Ryu chuckled. Several servants enter and place a pot of tea and it is followed by an elegant silver tea stand of finger sandwiches, homemade scones and fabulous sweet delicacies.

"We will have dinner soon, Milady. Please have these for the time being" the servant bows before leaving the chamber.

"Please excuse me, I am sure, you are tired and needed some rest. I will see you at the dinner table, Milady" he took her right hand, and kissed the top before stopping abruptly at the door.

"Do wear something more appropriate" he grins again, quickly shutting close the door before more punch lands on his face more than he had for that day.

"I swear he's worst that Dai-chan!" she mumbles before letting herself falls onto the comfortable bed. She rested her right arm on her forehead, staring into the ceiling.

_Please be safe…_

She drifted off to slumber.

* * *

_"Tetsuko, DON'T DO IT!" _

_Akashi ran towards the blue hair maiden as she increased her magic to stop the chaos happening in front of his eyes. The two Sacred Dragons that have been summoned went berserk. He tried to get closer to her but the barrier around her was far too strong for him to break. She shifted her gaze to the crimson haired male, Seijuro. She smiled. _

_"Forgive me, Sei…" the blue lights glows stronger and stronger each second, blinding him from reaching the blunette. _

_"TETSUKOOOO!" _

Ryu tapped his brother shoulder, Seijuro snapped from his train of thoughts. He looked at his younger twin.

"It is her...isn't she...Brother?" Ryu was truly hoping that she is not the same person who they think she is. No one except the Draconian Royal Family and the Dragons Sacred Maiden can enters the Forbidden Forest barrier. The only reason they both can think of is that she ...

"It's a possibility, Ryu..." his silver orbs focused on his hands that once tainted by the bloods of his loved ones. Ryu frowns. He knew what was the other thinks.

"It is not your fault, Brother. It's not…" Ryu hold his brother hand when he saw those trembling hands. He knew he could not do anything to help his brother.

It has been over 700 years since everything that has happened. His older twin has never stopped blaming himself for everything.

_I would do anything to bring you out of these nightmares and guilt, dear brother…_

* * *

That evening, Seijuro quietly went into the blunette chamber. She was fast asleep, not noticing another presence in the chamber. Slowly, he move towards the blunette bed. As carefully as possible, he gently cupped her soft cheeks. His cold silver orbs shines gently yet filled with sadness and agony.

_I missed you...Tetsuko..._

* * *

_That's for Chapter Two! I am so happy my past readers and new readers put their two cents into following/favoring/reviewing this rewritten story, i love youuuuuuuusssss XD. Either way, do forgive me for my absence from the writing world. A lot of things has happened, it took me a long time to finally get back on my two feet and start writing again. I am more than happy that many of my readers still remembers me! All your reviews are encouraging me to write even more. Please don't stop reviewing nor clicking the following and favorite button below!_

**How ya guys like on my OC, Akashi Ryu descriptions? From the past two chapters, it is clear to everyone that Tetsuki is Tetsuko. What happened in the past that has put Seijuro to depression and at the bottom pit of guilt? Where is Aomine and Kise? Next up on Chapter Three~**

**Preview on Next Scroll~**

_"Milady, you look absolutely beautiful!" Ryu smiled as he approached her. _

_"Impossible..." his orbs looks outside the window in disbelief. Ryu followed his line of sight._

_"You see, my brother was not always like this before..." _

_"Brother, please…stop destroying yourself…"_

_"HYA!" As he gets his horse running followed his guard and Midorima._

_"Dai-Chan!" _

_._

_._

**Reviewers In Chapter One - Encounter :**

_eL Aqruello - Yep, I will be writing more from now on! :D as many requested, chapter three will be coming in soon! _

_imKimTheWriter - I am happy to hear that, i hope you will love this newly written story once again, my dear loyal reader ~_

_Kurosaki Yukia - When i re-read my original ones, i found way too much errors and I even spelled Sei-kun name wrongly! Ah! The failure! And here ya go, chapter two ~ :D_

**_** Please do check out my Frozen Melody [Ao x Kuro] , Searching For My Heart[Aka x Kuro] and I couldn't Save Her[Reisi x Fem/Mikoto] on my profile. Give them some more love please~~Don't forget to review~_**

**_Till Next Scroll~_**


	3. Scroll Three - Inner Confusion

**Inner Confusion**

She has lost counts of how many times she lets out a heavy sigh ever since she arrived in this dimension. She took a deep breath, while one of the servants quickly tied the corset as tight as possible. She frowns at her miserable predicament and ready to land more punches to none other than Akashi Ryu.

_How in the world can anyone breathe in this thing and it is that entire stupid pervert fault, how can the twins be so different! _

* * *

She stride across the hallway towards the dining room easily without having trouble walking in the heels nor the long dress that can trip her over any second. Everyone that passed by or bowed to her is in awe by her beauty.

"Milord, I have brought Lady Tetsuki here as requested" the servant knocks on the door upon entering. She could hear someone stood up as the chair screeched upon their movement.

The twins' orbs widened. It has only been 2 days since Ryu brought her to the castle, covered in dirt.

The two were amazed on how much one can change and looked so beautiful in that one piece blue and white long dress with straps ended with a ribbon tied knot on her front. Her top were left exposed as the long sleeves with a white stripe on the arm as the rest of the sleeves falls elegantly, covering her hands. Half of her hair has been tied while the rest were left falling over her small frame shoulder. Her fair skin and sky blue hair would make others think she is a princess.

"Milady, you look absolutely beautiful!" Ryu smiled as he approached her. She sent him a death glare that made him abruptly stopped at his track as he sweat dropped.

"One more comment, I'll hit you in the face!" she warns, as she showed him her knuckles. The younger twin quickly raised both of his hands as a surrendering act. No one notices certain cold silver haired Crown Prince smiled.

_It has been so long since I seen Ryu being this happy…_

His orbs sadden upon the thought. Then he heard the two started to bicker.

"Milady, Ryu." another voice interrupted the scuffle. The two immediately stopped. Ryu noticed his brother orbs looking at him. The younger blinks before getting the hint from his brother stern look.

"Ah, my apologies Milady, I have completely disregard my manners in the dining table and in your presence. Please have a seat." He offered his hand as he smiled. Her blue orbs widened before taking his hands.

He pulls the elegant gold and red wooden chair, syncing both the chair and her movement, she sat. Not noticing, the older twin was staring at her from the corner of his cold silver orbs. Seijuro only seated when she was finally sitting, while Ryu took his spot at the opposite side of the blunette as he signaled that dinner should start.

After settling down, she blinks at the assortment of table knifes, spoons, forks and plates arranged in front of her as the servants starts preparing the meals on the cart then put it on top of the highest plate stack on her side. She furrowed at the ridiculous table setting.

**_WHY THE HELL, DO WE HAVE TO USE SO MUCH FORK AND SPOONS?!_**

Ryu, who is seated opposite side of her, chuckled in amusement, trying to hold in his laughter. Only one thought written in his mind. Well make it two words.

_She's adorable._

Seijuro noticed the lady has not started touching her meals. He then eyed his younger twin who seems to be smiling alone and staring at the blunette in front of him, an eyebrow rose then back to the blunette who is glaring at her table set.

"Milady, is the food not to your liking?"

Her long bangs falls to the side upon the voice. Her big round eyes looks at him.

"She does not know how to use the tableware, my dear brother" Ryu grinned at her. She glares back him.

_I swear one day, he's gonna lose that damn grin! _

"Is that so?" Seijuro puts down his knife and fork as he wipes his mouth with the napkin.

"You can start by using the ones from the outside ware, each meal you will use a different set. See?" he points at his table setting as he glides his finger from the outside setting to the inside setting.

"So you will start from the first one from the outside, just like this" he held up his set. She watched in awe as she nods. Ryu watched in amusement. He could see the glint of happiness hidden underneath those frozen cold orbs.

_She really is something. Brother actually spoke more than usual._

* * *

Ryu offered to walk her back to her chamber, while Seijuro went back to his, for more rest. His wounds has not properly healed, it took him a lot of effort to walk just to have dinner with his important guest. Tetsuki feels bad about it, he insisted it was nothing.

"You see, my brother was not always like this before..." the taller male looks outside the window. The moon shines gently yet so bright. She noticed that sadness in those orbs.

"He was always smiling…after that war…" he feels it's harder to explain the past. He looks at the blunette, genuine concern written all over her face.

"The war…has taken everything from him, including his… heart…"

"What do you mean…?

He felt a pang of pain; his orbs sadly looked at the face that resembles so much like her…

_If only, I was strong enough back then…Brother wouldn't have…_

Realizing that he has made the lady in front of him worried, he quickly plastered his usual smile, hiding that sadness away from her and everyone else.

"Let's get you back to your chamber. You need proper rest, so we can start searching for your dear friends soon" he ushered her towards the door.

"But…" she hesitated. She could not stop worrying for the twins after seeing those agony and sadness in their orbs.

"Goodnight, Milady" he ignores her protests and pushed her gently into the chamber, he smiled before closing the door. He could hear light footsteps shuffles behind the door. He chuckled. His smile slowly fades away. He sighed, and then he walks away from the lady chamber back to his own.

_If only I …_

* * *

"I'm telling you, dear brother. She's adorable" Ryu insisted. Seijuro sighed.

"I mean look at you, for the first time after 700 years, you actually spoke more than a few sentences to anyone else!"

Seijuro started to regret for opening his mouth at the dinner table. Truth to be told, that blunette seems to be attracting him to her without knowing it.

_Or maybe it's just been a while since I spoke to a lady…_

The white tea cup dropped onto the blood red carpet that sprawls across the chamber. Ryu shifted his gaze from the papers he was reading towards his brother who stood nearby the chamber windows. His face is paler than usual.

"Brother, what is the matter?"

"Impossible..." his orbs looks outside the window in disbelief. Ryu followed his older twin line of sight. His orbs widened.

They could see a certain blunette dressed in soft blue dress with a small ribbon ties down to her waist, while her sleeves flows down her arms. Her long blue locks were let loose on her shoulder; she was striding through a certain rose garden at the backyard of the castle land. Not just any ordinary garden. A Sacred Garden that has been protected by a barrier that only the twins and the Sacred Maiden can enters and sees.

The roses went to full bloom; the animals in the garden actually approached her without fearing her. Only one person can do this.

"Sei!" the all so familiar voice calls out for the older twin. The blunette waved at them through the garden, soft pink tint sprawls all over her cheeks.

"Awww, how come you called for Brother, instead of me~" Ryu whined.

"By the way, Milady, you looked much more stunning today. You should use the dresses more often instead of using that short skirted garment of yours~" She glares back as she stuck her tongue out at the younger twin. He chuckled.

_Adorable. _

"Brother, at this point you know as well as I do that she is no ordinary human even without the necklace…" Ryu looked at his brother who seems not to be listening to what he was saying.

_It can't be…_

* * *

"Milord, may I have a word with you?" a certain green haired advisor silently interrupts the twins' bows at his superior door frame.

"Ah, Shintaro welcome back! ~" Ryu smiled, welcoming back their advisor who did not replied his Lord smile.

"What is the matter?" Seijuro who notices this quickly gave a last glance to the blunette outside before shifting his gaze to his advisor.

"We have found, your guest, Lady Tetsuki companions, however…" it should be good news however Midorima looked perplex and concern. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat; he knew if he informs his Lords about information, Seijuro will definitely rush to his death trap just like before.

"Shintaro." Seijuro stern cold silver orbs looks deep into his advisor, demanding his report from his trip to the humans land.

"His Lords are in the captive of Haizaki Shougo, in the humans land…" Midorima hits himself mentally. He has no other choice but to follow Seijuro orders. The twins looked at him sharply, hoping it was just another misinformed. The green haired man waved his right hand into the air. A magical mirror appears.

* * *

"I wonder what happened..." she remembers the hallway leading towards the silver haired Crown Prince. The look on Seijuro earlier before turning around puzzled her.

_I think this is his chamber…_

_"Both Lord Aomine and Lord Kise has been held in the underground dungeon, both were found at least 3 days after His Highness Seijuro have returned to this dimension with Lady Tetsuki" _

She stopped at her pace, overhearing the conversation. Her orbs widened in shock.

"DAI-CHAN, RYOU-CHAN!" she barged into the chamber, the three pairs of orbs were surprised.

"Milady, you shouldn't be here" Ryu tried to pull her away from the magic mirror that showed two unconscious man brutally bruised and injured, chained up by the walls by heavy shackles as bloods dripping from their body.

"No! Where are they?! Where's Dai-chan and Ryou-chan?!" panic sprawls all over her face. The younger twin had a hard time pulling her away from Midorima who is currently at speechless upon the familiar lady in blue sudden appearance into the chamber. He knitted into frowns then he shifted his gaze to Seijuro.

"Milord, isn't she?"

The older silver haired twin simply kept silent, his orbs focused on the lady who is on the verge of tears seeing her companions' fate being treated in such way.

"Sei, please help them!"

It was then he froze. His silver orbs widened.

_Why…why did I have to see those tears again…?_

_"SEI, HELP THEM PLEASE!" a familiar voice echoes in his mind. A voice that once belongs to the one he cherished. The only one that would call him, Sei, was only her…_

His grips tighten in frustration.

_SEI!_

He gritted his teeth, the more the memories repeating in his head, the more frustrated he gets.

"Shintaro, prepare me 2 guards. We will head there first thing in the morning." He ordered the green haired advisor. Both of the man stood opposite the short silver haired prince looked at him in disbelieved.

"Milord, you can-"he got cut off by the younger twin brother even before he could finish his protest.

"You can't be serious, Brother. What are you thinking?!" Ryu lets go of Tetsuki arms, quickly he approached his brother.

"You have known me for your entire life, Ryu. I never joke." His piercing silver orbs shown how serious he is to his words.

"If you leave the dragons land, there is a chance you might there out there once your life force and magic drained by the humans land, you of all people should know you cannot leave this land. I will go in your stead instead!" Ryu shook his brother shoulder.

"You will stay here and take over while I'm away, Ryu" Seijuro cold orbs refusing to budge from his decision has made Ryu lose it.

For the first time after days she has made friends with the younger twin, she could see the desperation in his orbs trying to keep his brother safe.

"What do you mean, Ryu?" she interrupted. For the first time as well, he sends a piercing glare to the blunette. She flinched. She could feel the deathly intent from the younger twin.

"Ryu, control yourself." Seijuro sternly ordered his twin. Ryu gritted his teeth before looking away. He sighed.

"Please forgive him, Milady." He looks at the blunette who was confused with what was going on at the time. Then he signaled Midorima to get the servants.

"Please do not worry; both Lord Aomine and Lord Kise will be saved soon" he rested his right hand onto the blunette small shoulder, assuring her, that she will be able to see them once again. Then he excused himself from the chamber, leaving Ryu alone with her.

"If my brother dies after leaving this land, it will be your fault." He glares at her from the corner of his orbs, before leaving the chamber.

_If my brother dies after leaving this land, it will be your fault._

It echoes in her ears. She felt a rush of guilt within her.

_Why Sei can't leave this place…?_

* * *

"HYA!" As he gets his horse running followed his guards and Midorima.

Ryu stood still at the castle entrance as frustrations written all over his face when he hits the wall next to him. He walks back to the castle, he notices a certain lady in blue flinched when his piercing orbs looks at her. He walks passed by her while uttering something underneath his breath.

"Forgive me, Milady."

His sudden behavior changing has put a lot of questions in Tetsuki mind.

_How can someone with so much life in them, can be so cold all of a sudden? _

* * *

_There you go, chapter three~ they have found both Aomine and Kise but will they be able to save them both? Will Seijuro be able to return to his land, alive? What is going on with Ryu? Why did his behavior changed? Why was Seijuro the only one that was not able to leave the land without losing his magic? Some will be answered on next chapter~ Please don't forget to review and thank you for reading!_

_I am glad that the story is up to your taste, and i am even happier that you guys loved Ryu upgraded personality. However i put some twist in his personality. _

_** Please do drop a review on my newly on-going fiction on my profile, it need some more love~~_

_- I Couldn't Save Her [ Reisi x Fem/Mikoto ]_

**Reviewers in Chapter Two - Meeting the Twins:**

_- eL Aqruello - Yep, I purposely made Tetsuki act that way because it would be a little empty if she is exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya._

_- mKimTheWriter - I'm glad that you loved his personality! xD Even in angst need some humor and colors in them :D_

_- XxBlacktears27xX - Hey ya , glad you're following this new version as well! And yes I am still working on the sequel for Frozen Melody. It should be up next week. :) _

_- Kurosaki Yukia - Thank you! Please keep following this until the end ~ _

**Preview on Next Scroll~ **

_"I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" _

_"Milord, are you sure about this?" Midorima looks at his Lord with concern. Seijuro nodded. _

_"USELESS!" More kicks landed onto Aomine stomach. Bloods dripped from the corner of his mouth. _

_"We're here to bring you back to Lady Tetsuki. She is waiting for both of you." _

_"BROTHER!" _

**_Till Next Scroll~ _**


	4. Scroll Four - Between Life & Death

**Between Life & Death**

Each of the royal guards and soldiers are anxious for their young prince safety that left the castle ground along with his guards and his adviser, Midorima early at dawn. Barely anyone was awake but the Lady in Blue and the younger twin of the princes, Ryu was wide awake and worried for the older silver haired twin safety.

Soon after Seijuro left the castle, the sky turns gloomy. The chirping from the birds has disappeared.

"It feels as if everything dies the moment he left this place…" she mumbles as her blue orb saddens upon Ryu words yesterday. Gently she pats the rabbit soft ears not hearing the light sound of boots stopping in front of her.

"It was because, my brother presence is the source of life in this land" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She startled a little before shifted her gaze from the snow white rabbit to a silver haired man who stood in front of her.

"Milady" he gave a bow before looking at her again. His piercing gaze that she once saw yesterday has disappeared; only to be replaced with guilt and sadness.

"Ryu, how long have you been standing there?" as she was about to stand up, Ryu immediately stopped her half way.

"Long enough to hear all your mumbling" he sat near her as he leans against the tree, closing his tired orbs. Tetsuki quietly shifted before settling comfortably on the grass while looking at the younger twin who look exhausted especially with those dark eye bags.

"Ryu, did you not sleep last night?"

"No…" he mumbles quietly. His chest heaves lightly as he breathes.

_The war…has taken everything from him, including his… heart…_

"What happened to Sei back when the war was still going…?" It was a long silent before Ryu lets out a long sigh. He eyed the blunette before shutting his eyes back.

* * *

Midorima was discussing with the wall guards as several worried glances were thrown to a certain silver haired prince, while Seijuro waits under the shade along with his two guards. Gently he pats his black furred horse, he grimace as he looks at the gate that still shut close.

Upon noticing Midorima heading back to where he waited, he climbed up onto his horse saddle, followed suit by the rest of his two guards.

"Milord, are you sure about this?" Midorima looks at his Lord with concern. Seijuro nodded. He frowned as he signaled to the guards. The large gate slowly opens up; the guards immediately salute to their Crown Prince as the horses anxiously stomp on their hooves, preparing to depart.

* * *

"He once, died 700 years ago" Ryu looked into the gloomy sky as his long silver locks falls behind his ears.

* * *

"HYA!" Seijuro held on tightly onto his horse rein as they ran through the gates into the green open field that leads to the borderlines between the Dragons Land and humans land. His silver orbs focused onto the view in front of him, while his mind still lost in the train of thoughts.

_If you leave the dragons land, there is a chance you might die out there_

He furrowed as he bit his lower lip upon remembering his younger twin words.

His crimson blood fur line cloak brushed against the winds as the horses speed increases, underneath the cloak, hid his black hunting attire with a dark purple belt to keep his coat lined as his gold pommel sword seethe in its black scabbard with its cross-guard craved beautifully and golden in color exactly like its pommel, at the side of the horse, held his crimson colored bow, along with its full of arrows in the quiver.

_Forgive me, Ryu…this one the one thing I cannot ignore. _

* * *

"In order to stop the raging war, he summoned the Sealed Dragon however it took all of his life force to reseal it once again after the war ended…"

"How did…how he is still alive now…?" Tetsuki voice shook, still could not believe her ears.

"The blue pendant that he was always wearing, was the source of his current temporary life force that has been bestowed to him, without it he could not leave this land, without it he could die the moment he step out of this place" his fist tightens in frustration.

"That explain…why you were against the idea…I'm sorry…"her orbs saddens, regretting her request. Ryu sighed as he held her hands.

"There is nothing we could do, brother will never changed his mind once he made his decision, whether it's between life and death, he will charge in no matter what…that was the only thing I never liked about my dear brother"

"Is there a way for him to be back normal…?"

"There is…but…" Ryu eyed her before his eyebrow furrowed. Then he felt droplets of water falling, both eyes shifted to the darken sky.

"Let get back inside, Milady" he gets up as he offered his hand to the blunette. She nodded. He looked at her, his heart felt heavy.

_Only Tetsuko can return his life back to him…Milady…_

* * *

"USELESS!"

More kicks landed onto Aomine stomach. Bloods dripped from the corner of his mouth. He was barely conscious; the blond teen beside him has already fainted from the massive amounts of blood lost and injuries inflicted on their body.

The man that the guards call him, Haizaki Shougo grabbed a handful of blond locks from the unconscious blond, pulling his head up. Kise was nowhere conscious, as blood drips from his hair. Haizaki furrowed.

"I never thought I would be running into you again, Ryota" he smirked before letting go off the blonde. Aomine frowned as he coughed out more bloods. The pain was unbearable.

"As for you…" he eyed the tan teen that was at the edge of losing his conscious.

"I believed that you are close with that blue hair lady" Aomine eyes immediately open up as he struggles in his chains. He glares at the man in front of him. Haizaki grins as he brought his face closer to Aomine.

_It seems this boy does not remember who he was…_

"I wonder what will happen if I lay a finger on her"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Aomine eyes flares in anger as he warned the wizard.

"What are you going to do?" Haizaki summoned a black aura blade in his hand, he smirked. Without warning, he stabbed the younger teen in the stomach. Aomine orbs widened at the intense pain, slowly his vision fades as his body hanged limp in the chains.

"Make sure no one enters this place" he ordered the guard who felt the heavy atmosphere around the wizard.

"The smell of Dragons in the land" he looked outside the window, he grins evilly. His lusts for Seijuro blood overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Milord, this way" Midorima quietly signaled his young prince as they stood hidden behind the walls from the guards, waiting for the guards to pass by before they can move towards the lower dungeons. As quietly as possible, the two sneaked into the dungeon. The two guards that were guarding the cell have been knocked out by Midorima sleeping spell. Seijuro finally found the two teens that the lady in blue calls, her friends.

He furrowed the moment he saw the current beat up conditions the two teen suffering, both were unconscious. Midorima immediately went to the two; Seijuro noticed his adviser face darkened as he uses his magic to cut the chains off from the two limp bodies that almost hit the cold ground if the two of them did not caught them in time.

"I cannot treat them here, Milord. The wounds are not only physical inflicted but it seems some of the dark magic has been used to poison their body."

"In other words, we need to go back. Let's hurry before anyone found us here" Seijuro supported the larger midnight blue haired male by the shoulder while Midorima supported the blonde teen. He noticed a shaky movement made by the taller.

"It...s…yo…u…" his voice shook as he went into a coughing fit. Seijuro gently pats Aomine back trying to ease the fit.

"We are here to bring you back to Lady Tetsuki. She is waiting for the both of you."

"Tet…su…she's…safe…?" Seijuro nodded, Aomine felt a rushed of relief before slipping back into a blanket of darkness. The silver haired teen furrowed. He knows they have to leave this place at once; he already started feeling faint from the land draining his life force.

* * *

"Well, well…look at what we have here, sneaky lil dragons in the humans land" a voice echoes throughout the hallway. Both of them froze. They knew that voice.

"Haizaki." Seijuro silver orbs glares at the man stood at the opposite side of them.

"Let me guess, the lady in blue asked you to retrieved the two boys back, well I cannot allow that, those two are my puppets" he smirked as a sudden pressure barrier surrounded the intruders, forcing them to fall onto their two knees. Midorima was not strong enough to fight against the barrier as he was forced down to the floor. Kise collapsed right beside him.

"They are not your puppets, Haizaki!" Seijuro crimson blood aura emits from his body, immediately forced the barrier to dispersed, almost in an instant, Seijuro teleported the four of them out of the castle, to their hidden spot where the two guards and their horses awaits.

The moment they get the two unconscious teen onto the horse, they leave the place as fast as they could. Seijuro threw several glances behind when he heard heavy horse hooves stomping onto the ground. He furrowed as he looks in front.

_The border is still too far, I can barely summon any magic in this land._

"Milord, I will hold them up here, please run to the border as fast as you could!" Midorima shouted, as he tightens his green leather gloves, ready to summon his magic. Seijuro breath hitched. There is no way in hell he will leave his men alone facing that human army behind them.

"No, you will come with us. I will not leave you alone here in this cursed land. HYA!" he whips the horse rein.

"They will kill you here, if someone does not stop them" his adviser protested. Seijuro glares at him.

"My orders are absolute, you will return with us to the land!" that shut the green haired wizard up. Rains of arrows heading their way, Seijuro gritted his teeth as he looked at his hands then to the open fields leading to the border.

_I have no choice at this rate _

He stopped the horse abruptly as he raised his right hand. A silver see through barrier stopped the incoming black arrows. He groans in pain as his visions doubled. Midorima realized this but his lord has put a magical spell onto the horses to keep them running straight to the border.

"MILORD!" Midorima shouted, his fears doubled when he noticed the older silver haired prince coughed out bloods as his face grew paler. Crimson red flames burnt everything around shielding , making the humans soldier halted.

"I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Haizaki laughed as he summoned more dark magic arrows.

* * *

Ryu who has been sitting at the balcony, suddenly furrowed. He could feel dangers approaching the land borderline. Immediately he summoned his soldiers to the wall and border. It was then he noticed the crimson red flames flares up to the sky. His eyes widened, he knew those flames, he knew those crimson auras.

"BROTHER!"

Tetsuki quickly exit her chamber, when she heard soldiers departing from the castle ground. She saw a mop of long silver hair followed the soldiers, riding his horse as fast as he could. She saw flames flaring up from the ground to the sky from afar.

_Please…be safe…_

* * *

More bloods staining his black coat as it drips from the corner of his mouth. He can barely steady himself nor Aomine who is leaning behind him, as the horse rides towards the border.

_Just a bit more…_

"Do you think I will let you pass through the border, Seijuro?" Haizaki appears; he summoned black flames, which put Seijuro horse to a halt as it neigh dropping the two riders down to the ground.

"MILORD!"

"STAY AWAY!" The silver haired prince heaved heavily after making sure Aomine did not injure himself more. He pulls his sword out.

"It was reckless of you to leave your land to save these little puppets of mine without this" he pulls out a blue pendant necklace that he snatched from Seijuro back in the humans' dimension. Seijuro flares in anger.

"RETURN IT TO ME AT ONCE!" he demanded as he forced his way towards the gray haired wizard, who was smirking.

"It's mine now~" a powerful black magic force field has been formed; Seijuro was in no condition to move no matter how strong he is. Haizaki walked towards the Dragon Prince who has been glaring at him with those piercing silver orbs. He lowered himself to the crouching teen.

"You know what happened if the pendant gets destroyed?" he whispered. Seijuro eyes widened. Haizaki grins.

Within seconds the pendant in his hands crushed to tiny bits by his dark magic, unleashing blue orbs before it vanished into the sky.

"BROTHER!" Ryu shouted as his soldiers rushed out of the border barrier fighting off the humans' soldier. The younger silver haired twin puts a shield around his brother and Aomine, protecting them from the ongoing fight near the border. Haizaki smirked at his victory as he pulls back.

Seijuro silver orbs slowly lose its shine before collapsing onto the ground.

Ryu turns pale the moment he felt his brother presence disappears. He jumped off his horse as he ran towards the two unconscious men on the ground. He then noticed small blue pieces lays on the ground; he knew it was the blue pendant.

"Oh God, no… BROTHER!" he pulls his brother into his arms, trying to wake him up.

The sky darkens as thunders starts hitting the ground.

Seijuro skinned has gone pale, traces of life in his body have completely vanished, and his silver orbs hidden underneath those closed eyelids. He lay lifeless in his younger twin trembling arms.

"Please, Brother, wake up!"

Pleas were left unanswered.

* * *

That is for Scroll 4 ! My laptop has gone completely nuts this week, when it suddenly crashed on Tuesday, making all of the data kept in it gone and so I have to rewrite everything. Either way! What will happened to Seijuro now that the source of his life has been destroyed, will he wakes up? Will he regain his life force? What did Haizaki meant by meeting Kise once again?And yes i have put a little twist in this rewritten version, a little bit different from the original, what ya think? Please drop a review and thank you for reading~

** Sorry if there's tons of grammar mistakes~

**For Reviewers in Scroll Three- Inner Confusion**  
I apologize for not updating it earlier when i said i would be T^T , my cursed lappy just has to make more problem with me! I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to you lovely reviewers as for Frozen Melody Sequel, i will be posting it up shortly~

**Till next Scroll~**


	5. Scroll Five - Determination

**Determination**

Horses' hooves made its way towards the castle ground as the rain falls heavier each second. Lightning roars across the gloomy sky. Thunders hitting the land, setting some of the villagers houses on fire. Many ran for cover as panic unfolds for the first time after 700 years in the once peaceful land. The barrier that has been protecting the land from humans' invaders for thousands of years is fading slowly.

Ryu gritted his teeth as he forced his horse to run even faster while Midorima and several of their men follows behind, he glanced at his lifeless older twin in his arms. He frowned. Then he heard a thunder hits the ground nearby. From the top of the hill, he could see the land in a mass panic.

"HYA!"

The moment they reached the castle courtyard, the Royal Guards immediately were dispatched to the village grounds in order to evacuate their people.

"Where's Atsushi, where's the healer?!" Ryu demanded as he carried his brother into the castle, Midorima and the other two men supported two unconscious teen on their shoulder as bloods drips onto the expensive emerald carpet that sprawled across the hallway. Servants were on their feet as fast as possible to prepare clean cloths and chambers for the three injured men that their young lord has brought back.

"I'm here…Ryuchin~" a voice appears among the panic into the Great Hall as several servants quickly gave a quick bow to the voice.

A tall man clad in violet sleeveless coat leaving his chest exposed the purple tattoos carved from his right arm up to his neck, while dark purple belt hugged his waist, underneath the coat he wore a white leather pants as a belt holding a small dagger being tied around his tight. His violet long hair has been tied, leaving several locks falls out of the tie. The tall man called Atsushi frowns when he saw his young lord older twin unconscious and wounded in Ryu arms.

Immediately, he approached as he accessing them with several quick glances then he looked at Midorima. The older green haired wizard nodded. It was then they heard light footsteps running down from the stairway as light pants echoes. The lady in blue orbs widened the moment she saw the state of the three men on the floor.

"Oh God, what happened!" her face turns pale as her hands trembles the moment she touched Aomine; bloods stained her creamy colored hands. Then she shifted her gaze to Kise who is in no better condition.

"Ryuchin, these two do not have much time to waste" the man in violet mumbles, he furrowed. Immediately he ordered his men to get the three into a chamber. The younger twin stopped her from entering the chamber.

"Milady, Atsushi will heal them. Please wait here" Ryu pulls her away from the door. Her gaze did not shift from the door when several servants went in and out of the chamber, bringing supplies the healer needed.

"But…"

"Your dear friends will be fine, please have faith in Atsushi" He looks away from the blunette. She could feel his grip tighten on her arms.

"What about Sei…is he going to be fine too?" She notices the traces of bloods on the younger twin tunic. Ryu furrowed.

"My brother…is…dead…" He gritted his teeth in frustration. She was speechless.

"The pendant has been destroyed…I was too late…it happened right before my eyes…once again…I let it happened…I'm useless I couldn't even save my own brother!" he pummels his fist into the stone wall. Bloods dripped down from his knuckles, tainting the cream colored carpet.

"Ryu…it's not…you tried…" she gently took his bleeding knuckles away from the wall.

"IT WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he lashed out, pulling his hands away from the blunette, causing her to almost falling if Midorima were not there in time to catch her before her head hitting the concrete behind her.

"Milord…" Midorima frowned. Ryu realized what he has done before looking away.

"Milady, are you alright?" the green haired adviser shifted his gaze to the lady in blue as he helped her up. She nodded.

"Ryu…your hands are bleeding…" as she was about to wipe the bloods off, he took a step back, guilt and confusion written all over his face. It was then several thunders flashes outside. Ryu frowned. He turns around before quickly disappears from sight. She was perplexed by his behavior. Midorima sighed before shifting his gaze to the lady.

"Please forgive Milord Ryu for his manners" he bowed.

"Uhm…you are…"

"Midorima Shintaro that is my name, I am the Dragons Royal Family adviser" he has completely forgotten that he has never formally introduced himself to his Lords important guest. He can sense something faint from her soul but he could not pin point on what it was.

"Midorima…is there anything I could do for them…" she looks at him. An eyebrow rose on the green haired adviser.

_I wonder…_

* * *

"Milord, the humans army is at the border!" a soldier came in running into the Great Hall as he pants heavily.

"It will not be long until the barrier will not be able hold them out of this land…" Midorima turns to the younger silver haired twin.

"Shintaro, is there any way for me to put another barrier at the border?"

"I am afraid not, Milord. Only the Crown Prince Seijuro can do so using the magic the Dragons bestowed onto him. However…" his adviser trailed off as he eyed the Prince from the corner of his eyes. Ryu notices this.

"What is it?"

"If we could buy, at least two hours…we MIGHT be able to put another barrier up" Midorima pressed on the word.

"Two hours, and who else are able to set up the barrier? You have said that only my brother can set the barrier up"

"Milord, please. Trust me." He bowed to his silver haired young prince, hoping his Lord will trust him on his plan. Ryu furrowed. He has always trust his green haired adviser, who has been serving the Royal Family even before him and Seijuro were born. He never once doubted Midorima.

"Alright, two hours it is. Let's hope this plan of yours will work, Shintaro."

"We will have to go into battle at this rate…prepare the men. As soon as the barrier falls, we will enter into a battle to defend this land and to buy time for our people to flee to the safe ground and to put Midorima plan to work"

"Other than that, do all your best to survive this battle" His adviser and army officers nodded before they all dismissed and went to their designated duty. Ryu sighed as he massages his nose bridge. He let his body falls onto the large couch. He has not once rested ever since he brought his brother back to the castle. His silver orbs stares at the ceiling.

_What should I do, Brother…?_

* * *

Tetsuki gently kissed the forehead of her dear friends who are still in a deep sleep. Bandages covered almost their entire body, from time to time Aomine grunts in his sleep from the pain he was enduring.

"Murasakibara, I can never thanked you enough for all these"

"Atsushi…"the taller violet haired man corrected her as he washed his hands in the basin.

"Just call me Atsushi; you are Sei-chin and Ryu-chin dear friend. You will be Tsuki-chin~~" she blinks at her new nick. It was hard for her to accept that, this child sounding man Murasakibara Atsushi, is the Royal Healer for the Akashi family.

"Alright, Atsushi" she smiled before shifting her gaze to the windows, she could see from afar smoke from the burning villages. She frowned.

* * *

"Tsuki-chin, here…" Atsushi gave her a small pouch.

"There is some potions in it, if you get injured, just pour some onto the wounds" he explained as the blunette checked the pouch that has several small bottle of potions.

"Thank you, Atsushi" she quickly strapped the pouch around her waist. Then she felt Atsushi large hand on her head. A warm gentle feeling flows through her body as purple light glows from the healer.

"This will keep beasts out there from smelling your blood"

"Beasts…?" She froze. Atsushi nodded.

"There are several beasts such as wolves out there; they feed on humans such as you. Best if you avoid from going off track from the map Mido-chin gave you~~" He explained, she could feel fears building up in her but she took a deep breath.

_I have to do this._

"Sorry I cannot accompany you, Tsuki-chin. It was Mido-chin orders that I should be here on standby…"

"It's alright, you have to stay here, and it's your duty as a healer"

He helped her getting onto the white fur horse in the horses stables. Midorima has told her to avoid from Ryu sight as the young prince will never let her leave the castle ground alone. After making sure everything is set to go, Atsushi let the horse rein go.

"Come back as soon as you can and be safe, Tsuki-chin~~"

"I will" she pulls up her hood, holding the rein tightly.

Atsushi slapped the side of the horse as the horse let out a loud neigh as it speeds off towards the South of the Dragons land under the heavy rain.

* * *

Ryu pulls his horse rein urging it to stop the moment they reached the wall. Hundreds of his men are ready for the worst. He looks at the fading barrier.

"Midorima" he signaled. Midorima nodded as the gates opens up. He could see the humans army stood right outside the barrier near the border.

_We're outnumbered…_

* * *

The silk white fur horses stomped it hooves as it ran and ran as fast as it could, bringing its rider towards the destination. The heavy rain and thunders clapping does not help making things easier to reach the place. Tetsuki could see mists of her breath as freezing rain wetting her travel coat. She shivers from time to time as she wipes off her wet face.

_"It's in the South of the Dragons Land; you will have to head there while we buy some time for you. If we fail this, it will be the end for everyone" Midorima hands her over a scroll. _

_"Two hours is all you got, Milady. Are you able to do it?" _

Everywhere she looks, it was completely dark. It was hard to make out where they are heading. The horse suddenly throws her off its back as the thunder hits one of the trees. She pants heavily; she quickly grabbed the reins trying to calm the horse. She then noticed the fading barrier in the sky is disappearing.

"Please…get me there" she mumbles to the horse. It slowly calm down as if it understood her plea. With much effort, she gets onto the back.

_Please let me make it in time!_

* * *

_That's for Scroll Five! Atsushi appeared as a Healer!Is the chapter a bit confusing? Either way, What did Midorima planned and where is Tetsuki heading to all by herself? Will Ryu able to fight off the humans army? Most importantly, will Seijuro ever comes back alive once again? Please follow up for next Scroll and don't forget to drop a review on what ya think Midorima planned in the **review/comment box! **_

**_Before you click on next scroll, please DROP a review~_**

**_Till next scroll~_**


	6. Scroll Six - Incomplete Soul

**Incomplete Soul**

Swords clashes the moment the barrier that protected the Dragons Land falls. Sounds of battle cries, horses stomping into the muddy ground, bloods begins to taint the earth, battle between the Dragons and the Humans has begun for the first time after 700 peaceful years.

"Get the archers to fire their arrows!" Ryu commanded, as he forced his way through the battle, slashing each human's soldiers in his path. He summoned his magic as crimson flames burns the ground, burning each humans that attacking his men and people.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH ME!" he roars as the flames burns even wilder. His silver orbs were filled with anger and hatred. Midorima were busy supporting the Royal Guards evacuating the people from the battle that is pushing its way into the Dragons Land. Their people were terrified, leaving everything behind as they ran for their lives.

The fierce battle has taken many lives on both sides. However, thing does not side with the Dragons as they were outnumbered by the incoming humans army. Ryu is at his limit as he pants heavily, his vision blurred as he wiped off trails of bloods that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Milord, you should fall back while we hold the defense line here!" Midorima summoned his thunders as he lets it hit the incoming army. He was in no better condition. The more they use their magic, the more it takes from their life force.

"I will not fall back until the barrier has been set up!" Ryu stabbed several more soldiers, all of a sudden his legs wobbles as he falls onto his two knees.

"MILORD!" Midorima immediately ran towards his fallen young prince, he teleported the two of them away from the battle ground. He turns pale when he noticed Ryu is in no condition to continue this battle.

"TELEPORT US BACK TO THE BATTLEGROUND THIS INSTANT!" he commanded, furious with his adviser action.

"FORGIVE ME, MILORD! But the kingdom will not lose another of its ruler; it is my duty to keep you safe even if it takes my own life!" Midorima protested as he was desperate to keep his young prince alive. He has to! Not when they just lost their Crown Prince. Ryu pushes his green haired adviser away, as he wobble, trying to make his way back to the battleground.

"Please, Milord. For the sake of Lady Tetsuki, who is on her away to the Forbidden Shrine alone!"

Ryu orbs widened. He turns sharply to his adviser.

"What in the world do you mean that she is on her way there alone?!" he was beyond furious. Midorima immediately falls onto his right knee, with his head down.

"I have sent her to the Forbidden Shrine to set the new barrier up without informing you who it was"

"WHY DID YOU SENT HER THERE, ALONE?!"

"It was because only the soul of the Dragons Maiden can summon the barrier once again, I have no other way but to send her. You know as well as I do, even without the pendant, that her soul belongs to none other than Lady Tetsuko, herself!"

* * *

Tetsuki did not stop once as she kept heading to the South of the Dragons Land. From afar she could hear the battle has begun. It has been nearly two hours since she left the castle ground and she still could not see this Forbidden Shrine, the green haired adviser spoke about.

_ "There is no exact location for this but you will know once you reach the South" Midorima gave her the travel coat. She furrowed. _

_"How…?" _

_"It's because only you can see the shrine" _

She bit her lip. What Midorima has said confuses her. Why only she can see it?

Then she could feel a sudden chill in the air, far different from the freezing rain. All of a sudden, black arrows hit the ground right in front of them, the horses neigh in fright. She held onto the reins as tight as possible. She quickly took glances of the black arrows. Her fear accumulates in her. She knows those arrows; she has seen them once, back in her world.

"I guess I was right, you are the Dragons Maiden." the voice gave a chill down her spine.

* * *

"Shintaro, have you seen Haizaki in the battle?" Ryu finally realized someone is missing. Midorima shook his head.

"I'll leave the front line to you!" he quickly grabbed his horse, it ran towards the South.

_Please, don't let anything happened to her! _

* * *

There he is the cause of this war, the one who killed Seijuro. Haizaki Shougo.

"HYA!" as quick as possible, she forces her horse to run from the dark wizard.

_I have to hurry! _

"Where you going, my dear Dragon Maiden" Haizaki smirked.

Black flames put the horse into a halt. She fell hard onto the ground. She screamed in pain when she landed on her arm. She broke it. Quickly she stood up, she wobbles towards her horse.

_Please get me there_

She knew she has no chance against that evil man, she knew she needs to run from him; she knew she has to hurry to the shrine.

"Oh no you don't" Haizaki grabbed her neck, the horse flee. She choked in pain.

"Do you think by going to the Forbidden Shrine will solve this war?" he furrowed as his grips tighten on the blunette slender neck.

"Let me go…" she choked out the words, her visions blurred as intense pain rushed through her body. Then she remembered the dagger, Atsushi gave her. She grabbed it using her broken arm, she stabbed onto Haizaki chest. The moment she fell onto the ground, she ran as fast as she could.

"How dare you…" Haizaki black aura emits from his body as he pulls out the dagger.

* * *

She has no way in knowing where the South is now; everything was on the horse that ran away earlier. Her lips trembles from the freezing rain, as her wounds sting her to the bone. Tears threatened to escape as she wobbles her way through the forest.

_Why, why is this happening? _

It was not long ago, when they were living a normal life of high school students. Now, they ended up in a strange world, caught in between the wars of Dragons and the Humans.

_Dai-chan…Ryo-chan…_

She wipes away her tears. Then she notices a soft blue light, glows dimly in the dark forest.

_You will know once you reach the South._

Weakly she walks towards the light; it felt she has been here before. She knew this place, her blue orbs slowly loses its shine as her feet guided her towards the light.

_The blooming wild flower  
Ah, please tell me  
why do people fight and hurt each other_

Unknown to her, she started singing a familiar tune as she walks into the soft blue light barrier. The moment she enters the barrier, a large yet beautiful white shrine appears. Flowers bloomed everywhere. Dragons' sculptures stood at its glory at the entrance of the shrine.

_The gallantly blooming flower  
what do you see from there?  
Why are people unable to forgive each other?_

She walks inside the shrine gracefully, despite the wounds and a broken arm. Her empty blue orb reflects neither shine nor life in it. One by one, the chandelier in the shrine lights up at each step she took.

She reached the center of the shrine that fills with flowers blooming all over the ground. She walks down a stone path leads to the middle of the blooming flowers.

_After the rain, summer  
Shifts blue hues to everything else becoming one  
Swaying lightly in front of me without saying a word_

The whole place shines as her body glows brightly, loud dragons roars across the sky as several large dragons of different colors of crimson, sapphire and black flew right above the shrine before flying away.

* * *

The loud roars that echoes in the sky caught the attention of everyone on the ground. Ryu who was on his way to the Forbidden Shrine looked in disbelieved at the sight of 5 different colored dragons that start burning everything on the ground except the Dragons Clan. The humans' army starts to fall back.

_My slowly withering friend, what are you thinking of?  
You don't have words, but just by those leaves  
you conveyed your love_

Atsushi, who was busy attending to the injured soldiers, could feel a sudden strong magic appears in the land. He recognizes this magic. It belongs to none other than, the Sacred Maiden Lady Tetsuko. Soft blue orbs appear in the air, healing each wounded person.

"Lord Murasakibara, both Lady Tetsuki companions is awake!" one of the servants ran into the Great Hall of the castle.

* * *

_The summer sun is hidden behind the clouds  
Swayed by the wind as the two overlap_

Soft blue barrier starts appearing at the border, as the Dragons pushed away the humans' army away from the Dragons Land border. The flames that were engulfing the land start to dies down the moment the blue orbs falls onto the ground.

The whole Dragon Land has been covered by the barrier, protecting the land once again from harm. Midorima, who was at the border, looks up at the sky as the Dragons flew away one by one.

"Those are the Sacred Dragons…that mean Lady Tetsuki is…"

"You take in charge!" he grabbed a horse nearby as he rushed to where he has sent the lady in blue to.

* * *

_I will sing the proof that you have lived  
for those without even a name_

A small blue light appears in front of her, she cupped the light into her hands as she kissed it gently. A tear falls onto the light until a piercing arrow pierced through her chest. The light disappears into thin air as she collapsed onto the ground as bloods tainting the flowers.

"To think you made it this far in setting another barrier up in an incomplete soul" Haizaki grabbed a handful of her soft blue locks, pulling her closer to his face.

"You never changed, Tetsuko my dear puppet" His words echo further and further. Her empty orbs slowly closing as a blanket of darkness took over her vision.

_Sei…_

* * *

In a certain chamber, a soft blue light appears as it slowly lays onto the lifeless Crown Prince chest, which heaves slowly, the moment the light turns into a small blue pendant. His eyelids slowly reveal a pair of silver orbs.

_Tetsuki…_

* * *

_That's For Scroll six! yes two updates in two days~ hopefully next one wont take so long! Did you guys ever expect a song would be entering this fic as well but not as much as my other Frozen Melody. Either way, the battle has ended. What happened to Tetsuki after Haizaki found her. Seijuro is alive once again but how? Through the song she has sang, the barrier has been set up once again. What did Haizaki meant by an incomplete soul? What will happened next?! Another character will show up on next chapter ~ Stay tune for next scroll, please don't forget to drop __**a review**__ as this fiction needs some more love and comment~~thank you for reading~~_

**Preview on Next Scroll~**

_"I'm a half" he looks at her. _

_"Where is she?!" Seijuro roared as he grabbed Ryu collar. _

_"Memories...?"her empty orbs looks at him. _

_"IT WAS YOUR GODDAMN FAULT WE'RE HERE!" Aomine punched Seijuro. _

_"TETSUKI!" _

**_Till next scroll~~_**


	7. Scroll Seven - Promises

**Promises**

"TETSUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

His hoarse voice echoes throughout the courtyard of the shrine. He then notices trails of bloods on the ground leading into the shrine. His orbs widened in fear as he quickly ran into the shrine following the trail.

"TETSUKI, ANSWER ME IF YOU'RE HERE!" he was desperate. Despite being injured and overly exhausted, he ran and ran deeper into the large shrine. He then abruptly stopped as he slowly shifted his gaze from the ground to the sight in front of him.

_You must never approach the Sacred Dragons; they are very protective and dangerous towards their shrine and the Maiden. _

The five Sacred Dragons he saw earlier is now back in the shrine and gathered in the middle in the large cavern. He quickly took a few steps behind and hid behind one of the large pillars. Quietly, he took several glances at the large dragons and the ground in front of them. The largest and most violent dragon among the five roars angrily into the sky. The rest follows by as one of the dragons, a beautiful sky blue dragon carefully not to step the flowered covered ground as its soft blue orbs looking sadly onto the ground.

_What's going on…?_

Only then his gaze falls onto the tainted ground in the middle of the Sacred Dragons. A pool of bloods, traces of footsteps and the familiar royal family travel coat sprawls over the ground. It was then without thinking of the danger, he quickly stepped out of his hiding and ran towards the center. The Sacred Dragons immediately roars and blasted their flames towards him. Angry and furious dragons raged as they kept trying to kill the silver haired prince off.

He knew something went wrong, he knew the Sacred Dragons will not be this aggressive towards a clan of its own unless…

He turns pale the moment he notices several long blue locks in the pool of blood.

**"WHERE IS THE MAIDEN?!"**

Ryu froze at once the moment, the crimson colored dragon words echoes in the cavern. Anger fuels the dragon. He realized it was telepathy. As quick as possible, he faced the five dragons that ready to burn him to crisp.

**"RETURN HER TO US AT ONCE!"**

"Forgive me; I do not know where the Maiden is. I have come here to look for her with no ill intentions" he replied, trying his best to not offend the dragons in front of him. He kneels down as a sign of respect towards their protectors.

**"You are not the intruder. You have much different smell on you**" the forest green dragon glares at him. Ryu swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"Yes, for I am Akashi Ryu, one of the Akashi descendents. Did you not said, intruder? Did someone else come here before I did?"

The dragons seem to have calmed down as they lands on the ground, carefully not to destroy the flowerbed.

"**We have been summoned for the first time after 700 years, only to find the intruder has taken away our Maiden upon our return from the battleground**"

Ryu then crouched down, the smell of bloods clenching in his guts. He took the travel cloak, he furrowed.

_It's Haizaki…_

**"Not only the intruder has the smell of our descendants, he has taken half of the Maiden soul when she sealed us hundreds of years ago!"**

His orbs widened, now it all make sense to him. The only reason he can barely feels the Maiden of the Sacred Dragons soul is because she only have half of her soul in her new body, Tetsuki!

"**She summoned enormous amount of magic to summon us the Sacred Dragons and have a new barrier for the land…**" the golden-ish yellow dragon speaks as it lowers itself to level with the smaller man. Its honey brown orbs looks at him, as its head is inches away from the young prince.

"**She has shared her life force with your dear twin brother with an incomplete soul in her; do you know what will happen when a Draconian exerts their magic?"**

"She will die…" Ryu trailed off.

"**That is right. You have know this for a very long time, Draconian descendents cannot stay alive outside the Dragons Land as they depends solely on the land magical strength to stay alive"**

"We cannot locate the Maiden as her soul has been sealed within a barrier, only the Two Guardian of the Dragons can find her, however…" the violet dragon spoke as it step forward.

"The Guardians has disappeared right after Lady Tetsuko died years ago…is there any other way to find her?"

**"We're afraid no; everything that has happened today is beyond our predictions. We have never expected her soul will come back to this dimension. That will leave you without anything that will lead you to her."**

"You are wrong, I know who to look for in order to find her."

The young prince was filled with anger. Now he knew why his brother has insisted that something is amiss with Haizaki after the death of Lady Tetsuko.

"You have my word; I shall bring her back"

Ryu collected the tainted cloak as he leaves the cavern, leaving the Sacred Dragons to their thoughts. He bitted his lower lip with his thoughts roaming on where to start searching while he stares at the blood stained cloak in his hands. He frowns.

_She must have been injured by Haizaki magic…with so much blood lose…I can't waste anymore time._

* * *

After he left the barrier that hid the Forbidden Shrine, he heard heavy horse steps running towards him and his horse that stood right outside the barrier in the deep forest.

"MILORD, are you alright?!" Midorima calls out, worried written all over his face. Immediately, he jumped down the horse and went towards his young prince. From top to bottom he checks his Lord, making sure Ryu did not injure himself other than the several minor glazes from what it seems to be, from flames…

"Have you found Lady Tetsuki?" he notices the cloak in his Lord hands, he furrowed. He recognize that cloak, he was the one who gave it to the Lady in Blue.

Ryu shook his head as swift as possible; he went up on his horse after keeping the cloak into the side bag. Midorima followed suit.

"Haizaki has held her captive and as you had mentioned…Lady Tetsuki soul did belong to Lady Tetsuko…"

"Only half of it…now…" he mumbles as he stares at his reins.

"Half…how did you know all of these, Milord?"

"The Sacred Dragons has told me that they could not locate the Maiden soul as it has been sealed within a barrier and what worries me more is…" he looks at Midorima before shifting his gaze to the open field in front of them before abruptly stopped when he noticed a familiar royal family white horse running towards them. He quickly have his horse moves towards the incoming, immediately grabbed the reins. He sighed.

"This is the horse she uses before…" Midorima orbs focused on the blood stained furs.

"Good girl, calm down…" Ryu tries to calm down the horse as he gently pats its head. He furrowed upon looking at the bloods. He bit his lip before hesitantly touching the fur.

_The blue hair lady struggles to break free from Haizaki firm grips on her neck, using her broken arm; she pulls the dagger and stabbed Haizaki before running off. Tears threatening to fall upon the immense pain from her body, she wobbles her way into the dark deep forest. _

Ryu quickly pulled his hand away from the stain. He could not stand it, if he kept watching the flashback in the blood stains.

"She is running out of time not only that, she has exerted her magic..." Ryu feels frustrated for not making it in time to the lady. Midorima knew what will happen if a Draconian overuse their magic.

"I need to start searching for her as soon as we return to the castle; you will take in charge in sorting out the land and army while I am away, Atsushi will assist you" Ryu ordered as the horse ran as fast as it can, back to the castle.

"Please at least let me accompany you, it is far too dangerous for you to go outside the land!" he protested. Ryu kept his focus to the front, ignoring his adviser plea.

_Please let me make it in time…_

* * *

"Where is she?! WHERE IS TETSUKI?" Seijuro roared as he grabbed his younger twin collar the moment Ryu returned to the castle ground. The younger silver hair caught off guard as he was not expecting to see his older brother to be moving around so soon after being revived.

"Milord, you're…"

"ALIVE. YES I AM, ANSWER ME, WHERE IS LADY TETSUKI?!" his usual calmness has completely gone. His silver orbs pierced the two of them, demanding answers.

"She has been kidnapped by Haizaki." Ryu answered. His face is inches away from his older twin.

"Why was she out there alone?! Who sent her out there?" every servants cowered in fear upon their young lord wrath. Their gaze shifted onto their green haired adviser who immediately kneels down onto the floor.

"Forgive me, Milord. I was the one who sent her out to the Forbidden Shrine." He was ready for any sort of punishment including having his life execute for disobeying orders from his Lords.

"Shintaro…why did you decide it was best to disobey my orders. I have clearly ordered you to keep Lady Tetsuki safe from harm" Seijuro lets go of his younger twin collar as he looms in front of his kneeling adviser. Midorima knew the consequences for disobeying the Crown Prince direct orders. He took a deep breath, without looking to his young lord, he answers.

"The people have been attacked by the humans' army the moment the barrier falls. As you were …away, I had no other choice but to gamble that Lady Tetsuki soul is Lady Tetsuko herself. No one else but you and the Sacred Maiden can set up another barrier to protect the land from the grave dangers we were facing. I am ready to accept any punishment for disobeying your direct orders" Midorima shuts his eyes close as he remained kneeling despite the injuries he had on his body from the battle earlier. If glares could kill, it will definitely happen now to the forest green adviser.

"There is a reason why I purposely have you protecting her. She only has half of her soul when I found her. Haizaki will try to get his hands on her other half!"

"Brother, I know he has done great deal of disobeying. However I do not think this is the right time to stand here and argue. Lady Tetsuki is running out of time if we do not find her now. She is out there, outside this land with barely half of her soul in her. We need to find her." Ryu looks at his brother, hoping it would delay any form of punishment his older twin has in mind for Midorima. Seijuro frowned, he walks away.

"We will discuss about your matter later, after we find Lady Tetsuki."

Both Ryu and the servants around them let out a sigh of relief. It has been far too long they have seen the older twin loses his calmness.

* * *

"Atsushi, how are Lady Tetsuki companions doing?" Seijuro did not look at the healer whom he summoned not too long ago.

"They are recuperating pretty fast, actually…Tsukichin magic has healed almost everyone and there is barely anyone injured except your twin and Midochin injuries"

"So you knew" He shifted his gaze to the taller man. Murasakibara nodded.

"Tsukichin only has half of her soul. I sensed it when I met her for the first time yesterday. It was very faint but it is the same soul that once belongs to Tsukochin too. I believe Seichin knows from the very beginning you found her~"

Seijuro looks away, his sight falls onto the blood stained cloak that the Lady in blue once used then to the blue pendant necklace he wore on his neck.

_Lady Tetsuki has bestowed half of her life force to revive you, dear brother. If we do not find her now, she might…_

He walks towards his window; he could see the vast land from his chamber. The soft blue barrier spreads throughout the sky, protecting the land from intruders and harm that could bring the whole kingdom to dust.

_"A new land…?" Seijuro looks at the Lady in Blue who was playing with the water in the lake. _

_"Yes, no Draconians or humans…a land where everyone live in together peacefully" her soft blue eyes reflects the sunlight from the water. It shines beautifully as her locks falls gently on her shoulder, a sight that only Seijuro can see. _

_"Do you think it would be possible for this land to be like the one you imagined, Milady?" _

_"Mhmm, one day…it will be possible. One day this land will not need the barrier to protect its people anymore neither having you shouldering a heavy responsibility" she smiled as she looks up at the sky. _

_"I'm sure one day…"_

* * *

Haizaki smirked at the sight in front of him before he left the underground chamber.

"Keep an eye on her" he ordered as the guards close the grills. He then stopped abruptly in front of another cell. He lets out a chuckle before turning to face a deathly glare from one of his captives.

"Well well, I am surprised that you're still alive" he smirked. Sounds of struggling in the heavy shackles that strapped on the prisoner wrists, ankles and neck stopped the crimson haired prisoner from getting closer to the bars.

"Try all you want but that shackle has sealed your strength. No matter how hard you try, you can never break through them."

A low growl escaped from the chained prisoner, his emerald orbs did not once falter. His hair left disheveled as bangs covers his orbs. Bruises were seen all over his body. Any normal person would fear for their lives at his glares but Haizaki did not even flinch.

"You should give up on being a Halfling. You are no use to the Dragons now that I have both of the Maiden soul" he grins. The prisoner orbs widened in surprised.

"You mean…"

Haizaki smirked as he shifted his gaze to the other cell. The prisoner follows his line of sight.

"YOU BASTARD!" he tries to break free from the shackles. If it were not for the magic sealed his strength from breaking through the bars and rip the dark wizard apart, he would definitely tear the man in front of the bars into shreds!

"Now if you would excuse me" The wizard lets out a laugh as he walks away followed by the two castle guards as the heavy wooden door being locked from the outside. The only thing that brightens the dark chamber was the flame from the torch.

He sighed, the chamber was deathly silent. He shifted his gaze to the cell opposite his. He frowned.

"Tetsuko?" he calls out.

Empty blue orbs looks at him, there was neither shine nor life in those orbs that he once adored and protected hundreds of years ago. He could have sworn the Maiden other half soul was close to impossible to be found after sealing the Sacred Dragons.

"Do you remember me?" His throat hurts as it been such a long time he spoke to anyone after being caught and kept captive in the underground dungeon. She shook her head slowly. He sighed.

_Guess I can't really expect much…but what happened to her, I can barely sense her soul…_

"Who are you…?" a monotonic voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Kagami Taiga. I'm a half" he looks at her. Feeling sad that the Lady he used to know is now completely empty.

"A half…?"

The red haired prisoner took a deep breath then leans against the wall. He rested his head against the wall as he turns to look at the blunette. 700 years was a long time after he last seen her and now she is in front of him, far different from what she was before.

An empty container.

"A child born from a human and a Draconian, a taboo they said" he chuckles. It was not long later, he slowly falling asleep before the sight of the lady in blue orbs filled with sadness.

_Why does she look so sad…?_

* * *

"Milord, please calm down!" one of the servants try to stop the taller tan man from barging into their young prince chamber.

"I said move away!" he pushes away the servant, his midnight blue orbs searched the chamber until it falls on a certain short silver haired man that was staring outside the window.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS TETSU?!" he roared, a blonde male followed behind, trying to stop him. Seijuro was caught surprised when the tan man he saved before glaring at him.

* * *

Ryu who was in the Great Hall heard the commotion in the above floor. Quickly he ran up, followed by Midorima.

"IT WAS YOUR GODDAMN FAULT THAT WE'RE HERE!" Aomine punched Seijuro, the shorter stayed silent. He knew he deserve this. It was his fault that Tetsuki life is in danger. If only he didn't…

"CALM DOWN, LORD AOMINE!" Ryu stopped Aomine raging fists that were about to land on his older twin face. Aomine stopped abruptly as he shifted his sight to the younger prince.

"You knew who we are?" Kise asked as he lets out a sigh after Aomine finally stop punching the man they saved before.

"Yes, Lady Tetsuki has told us about you both and that you are her dear friends. I am Akashi Ryu, this is my older twin brother Akashi Seijuro, the Crown Prince of this land" he introduced. Quietly he thanked himself for reaching in time before his older twin became a minced meat by the tan male.

"You told us that Tetsu is here, but that giant healer of yours has told us that Tetsu has been kidnapped!"

Murasakibara shows up at the door the moment Aomine mentioned him.

"Sorry…I have no choice. They are too worried about Tsukichin the moment they woke up~~" He hang his head low, did not dare to look at Seijuro or Ryu.

"What are we going to do with you, Atsushi?" Ryu sighed. Then he looks at Aomine and Kise.

"As Atsushi has said, Lady Tetsuki has been kidnapped by the same person who caught you both after you arrived in this dimension but…" he took a glance at his quiet twin.

"We're running out of time. I was about to depart to the humans land to search for her along with Midorima" his hands gestured at his adviser, Midorima bowed his head to the two man.

"Let us follow you" Aomine stepped forward.

"You will stay here while waiting for them to return" Seijuro interrupts, his younger twin knows they cannot risk on having the two tagging along the journey.

"We will follow whether you like it or not. She is our friend and because of your shit, she gets caught in the middle of this. IT WAS YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Aomine growled before leaving the chamber. Kise quickly followed suit. Ryu sighed. Seijuro can only stare at the blood stained cloak.

"Brother…I think it is best if the two of them follows me. Remember what the Dragons told me?"He approached the table.

"Only the Two Guardians can locate her…do you think that the two of them are the guardians?"

"Possible but whether they are the Guardians or not. I think it is only right that they comes along to find their dear friend"

Seijuro took a seat on the large emerald cover chair. He massaged his temples.

"Just keep them safe from Haizaki at all cost" he mumbles. Midorima bowed while his younger twin smiled. He knows his brother is worried about the lady more than anyone else but he knows he has a responsibility towards their Kingdom.

"Ryu." Seijuro stopped his younger brother tracks.

"Come back home safe and sound." It was quiet and can barely be heard but Ryu can hear it perfectly clear.

"I will, my dear brother."

* * *

A loud thud echoes in the room, waking Kagami up. His orbs quickly searched for the source of the sound. His orbs widened.

"TETSUKO!" the chains on the wall held him from going any further.

In the opposite cell, lays an unconscious Tetsuko on the cold hard floor. Her locks sprawls messily, as it covers her bruised face. Her garments has completely been torn off from her, the only cloth that covers her was the dirty brown rag. Dark red marks taints the once soft as snow skin. Blood trails drips down to her ankles. Two men loom over her.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS, DON'T TOUCH HER!" he shouted, trying to break free. The two guards laughed at him.

"Tell that to Lord Haizaki. It seems he had so much fun with her"

Kagami was beyond rage, the two guards left the dungeon. The more Kagami tries to break free from the chains, the more electrifying went through his body. He growled. He struggles even harder.

"TETSUKO, WAKE UP!"

In the midst of consciousness, she can hear someone calling her. Weakly, she opens her eyes; the man calls himself Kagami Taiga is struggling to break free.

"I'LL BRING YOU OUT OF HERE, I PROMISE!" Kagami pulls the chains even eyes did not left the lady in blue who can barely hear him.

"Tai…ga…" her voice never came out as she falls unconscious.

_"Memories…?" her empty orbs looked at the crimson haired boy. He nodded. _

_"Memories is where you treasure all the moments you have in your life. Just like now. I met you here and now we are friends. It is something for me to remember my entire life" he grins. She blinks. _

_"You will not forget…?" _

_"Of course not. It's a promise" _

* * *

There! A Long chapter, that took me forever to write especially with tight schedule. Kagami has been revealed and he's the half! Will Tetsuki friends finds her before it's too late? Will Kagami be able to bring her out of there? What will happen to Sei who is stuck in his own Kingdom? Follow up for next chapter!

** What happened to all my readers T^T ? Where ya guys gone too? The fiction is lack of reviews and i'm starting to feel it's not worth it if there's no responds from my readers, followers for this story. For the past reviewers in chapter six, i love you~~

Preview on Scroll Eight~

"TETSU!"

"She barely have half of her soul..."

"The Guardians are..." Ryu shifted his gaze.

"I'll never leave your side, never again!" Kagami shouted.

"Forgive me..."

Till Next Scroll!~


	8. Scroll Eight - Conflicted Souls

**Conflicted Souls**

Horses pounded its way through the forest under the heavy rain. In the midst of the darkness surrounding them, they kept going. The only light that leads the way is the faint green glow on Midorima hands. Followed behind his horse is his young lord, Akashi Ryu and Lady Tetsuki companions, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota.

Ryu slowed down to till he is leveled with Kise horse speed, while the other two kept on going straight ahead. He took a glance at Kise before focusing back to the front.

"Are we any close to her?" he purposely lowered his voice, enough for the blonde to hear. Kise shook his head slightly.

"The rain makes it harder to sense anything; it's as if it's blocking us from finding Tetsukichii but I know she's somewhere in the direction we're heading. " he answered. Ryu frowned, that answer alone was not enough. They have been heading this direction for the past four hours and there is no traces of life or anything in the direction they passing through.

"We can only hope so…" he took a glance at Aomine, who still having trouble in riding his horse. He heard Kise lets out a small laugh when he follows Ryu line of sight. Aomine often lets out a string of curses under his breath each time he nearly falls off the horse while Midorima was making sure from time to time that Aomine still follows and alive behind him.

"Just have some faith in me, would ya? I know it would have been better if the other Guardian regains his memories but at the moment we just have to deal with only me. So just leave it to me, alright?" Kise smiled, his honey orbs reminds him of the golden/yellow Sacred Dragon he met at the shrine yesterday except this time it's full of self confidence and determination.

"The land will owe you a lot, Milord" he replied. Kise frowned.

"How many times should I tell you, just call me Ryota like you always do back then, Ryuchii. Just drop all the honorifics when you're around me." He smiled as he corrected the younger dragon prince.

"Sorry, it's a habit that I picked up from my brother"

"I noticed that besides…" Kise took a glance at the silver head. Ryu furrowed.

"What is it?" he growled. Kise only chuckled as a reply.

"Nothing. _It'll be interesting to see how this love rivalry unfolds_" He smiled stupidly as he leaves the last part out. The younger twin of the prince sighed. He still could not believe that the blonde gave away his identity to them before they depart.

_"Ryuchii, we should head to northeast" Kise suggested. From the balcony, Kise could see Aomine were still busy trying to get onto the black furred horse, with the help of green haired advisor. Ryu cooed his head to the side, it was the first time the blonde spoke to him and has already addressing him with his first name with a chii?_

_"Is there a reason on why we should head to northeast?" _

_"Tetsukichii is there" the blonde answered. It took a while for the younger prince to register the name with the suffix until he realized Kise was talking about Lady Tetsuki. His older twin brother closed the scroll he was looking through. _

_"Hiding your soul underneath another is very cunning of you, Lord Kise…or should I say, Dragons Guardian Ryota." Seijuro approached the two. Kise merely grinned. Ryu took several glances at the two. _

_"As expected, nothing goes by unknowingly with you around, Your Highness Akashi Seijuro." Kise bowed a little with his right hand rested on his chest as a sign of respect towards the Dragons Land Crown Prince. Seijuro smirked. _

_"Ah, so that's why I can't sense your soul and that suffix sounds so familiar!" Ryu exclaimed, gaining the two man attention. Kise chuckled at his antics._

_"You're slow as ever, Ryuchii"_

"We will find her, Ryuchii. She's a strong lady" Kise held his shoulder to assure him. Ryu nodded.

"Let's go" as the two of them speed up, catching on the two in front of them.

* * *

Kagami orbs flares in sheer anger as he watches the bluenette struggles within pain for the past three hours. He could do nothing but to watch, Haizaki dark magic seals all of his strength. Her scream echoes throughout the large chamber, it pains Kagami to hear those painful scream washed against his eardrums. Both her wrists has been chained up by a magical chain, there were barely any clothing covering her body. Bruises has been marked everywhere on her porcelain body.

"Such stubborn puppet, how can you have enough magic to keep that sealed in you despite all the torture I have inflicted on you" Haizaki lifted her chin roughly, as he levels his eyes to the empty sapphire orbs. She pants heavily as bloods drips from her forehead and bruises but her face remains blank. She shows no emotions or pain. He took a step back; he looks at the bluenette in annoyance.

It was then, black electrical some sort appears and jolts the bluenette. Her empty orbs immediately shots open as she lets out more scream.

"HAIZAKI, STOP THIS!" Kagami growled he tried breaking free from the chains as he watches Haizaki hands were trying to head for the top of her chest until a blue barrier shielding her sends him off his foot. The red haired male knew what Haizaki trying to get a hold of.

It was not the Maiden soul he was trying to get, it was something else…

"Again…" he mumbles. His orbs focused on the soft blue light emits in front of the bluenette chest. Something that he has been trying to get but couldn't get a hold of it, due to the strong barrier that has been put onto the light.

He clicked his fingers, the volts stopped abruptly. The magical chains on her wrists vanished into thin air. She collapsed onto the freezing concrete floor. Her orbs remained empty, at the opposite; she can see a familiar red haired man, calling for her.

Haizaki bit his lower lip. It was starting to get to him. He grabbed a handful of the blue locks and pulled her up until her face levels with his. It annoys him when the bluenette does not show any emotions. Then he caught a certain red haired prisoner from the corner of his eyes, and then he shifted his gaze back to the bluenette. He pulls her closer and brought his face towards her ear.

"Do you want to know what will happen to him, if you keep this up?" he whispers. The bluenette grimaced slightly. Without warning, Haizaki click his fingers, the black volts electrocuted Kagami, causing him screamed in pain. Bit by bit, Kagami starts to bleed from the wounds.

"He's not a pure blood; he can die under these circumstances if you keep this behavior up." Haizaki smirked; he could see those empty sapphires starts to waver. He knew he has hit the exact spot to make her wavered. He lets go off her locks, she collapsed hard onto the ground. Her empty orbs locked onto Kagami.

"Don't listen to him!" he shouted. The volts got even higher. Kagami can barely keep his conscious up.

"He will die because of your stubbornness"

"Don't…No matter what … happened…don't…listen to him, TETSU!" Kagami pants heavily. In the depth of emptiness, she could hear the same voice. A voice she once adored and cherished.

_Don't worry; I'll always stand by your side no matter what happened. _

_Tetsu, I love you…_

"Tai…ga…" she utters silently, a tear escapes. A forgotten memory echoes in her mind. She could not see who it was; she could not remember who it was. She felt…

Empty…

"I want…to…remember…because…" her hands slowly rose into the air, gaining the attention of the two as she slowly stood up, staggered. Kagami eyes widened.

"NO, DON'T!" he shouted.

Another tear fallen from the corner of her eyes as a soft blue light starts to glow in her hands as it slowly covers her whole body.

"It…hurts…"

* * *

The vase fills with blue roses that were plucked from the Sacred Garden shatters onto the carpet. Seijuro knelt down as he took a good look at the shattered pieces. He furrowed, he could have sworn the vase was not anywhere at the edge of the table nor hitting it to make it fall off. This vase was given by the Lady in blue, days before she went missing; he knew it took her a lot of effort to pluck the roses without hurting her soft hands by the torn.

_"Milady, you shouldn't have trouble yourself for these" Seijuro shifted his gaze to the bluenette who carefully puts the small vase onto his table. Gently she arranged the blue roses properly. He approached her then quickly grabbed her hands. He narrowed at the cuts inflicted by the roses torn. _

_ "Your hands…come we need to get it cleaned up" he pulls her, quickly summoned one of his servants to get him a bucket of clean water and some remedies. _

_"I know you love these, so I thought it would cheer your day up if they're in your chamber…"she replied but Seijuro was focusing on her hands. She smiled. Seijuro did not have the nerve to say anything more when he sees that smile._

_"I don't need them to make my day better…Milady"_

_"Why not, do you not like these?" she cooed her head to the side. _

He held one of the blue roses into his hands. His silver orbs soften.

"I just need you…Milady…" he mumbles. The weight of unable to say it to the one he loves is…

Much heavier than snatching someones' life…

* * *

"TETSU, DON'T! IF YOU GIVE IT TO HIM, YOU'LL DIE!"

Kagami struggles even harder in the bind chains. A string of curses escapes his mouth, the harder he tries, the heavier the chains became. In front of her chest, a crystal blue sphere appears in between her two palms that she held in front of her. Haizaki smirked as he stood proudly watching what he has been trying to get a hold of for the past 700 years, appearing willingly in front of them.

The bluenette shifted her gaze to Kagami as she utters something that he could not hear, the red haired man were immediately silence. He struggles even more, trying to break free, the moment he realized what she has just said.

"Forgive me…"

"TETSU! Damn it!" he then realized a crack on the chains, he tries even more.

Once the crystal sphere finally took its shape, Tetsuki collapsed onto the ground, her eyes shuts close. The bright blue glow that wrapped her body slowly vanished into thin air. Haizaki took a step forward, closer to the sphere; he smirked at what he has accomplished.

"Satsuki, it won't be long until we will be together once again" he mumbles as he held the crystal sphere. Kagami furrowed.

_"Satsuki…? Isn't she…_" but he shook his head, getting the bluenette out of here is far important than anything else at the moment. He tries breaking it once more, the moment the chains broke, he quickly get onto his two feet and ran towards the unconscious bluenette.

"Tetsu, hang on!" he cried.

Haizaki raised an eyebrow. His guards immediately pointed their spears blade to his neck, ready to pierce it through his neck upon order as Kagami glares at the dark wizard.

"I'm amazed that you can break through my magic chains that has bind you for the past 700 years"

"Have you lost your mind, Haizaki? You know what has died cannot be brought back!" He growls back. Haizaki did not show sign of replying, other than keeping a passive face before turning around.

"You have no place to say that to me, Kagami" he took a glance to the red head from the corner of his eyes before walking away.

"Dispose them, I have no use for them any longer" he ordered. The guards immediately pulls Kagami away from the bluenette, it took five of them to actually pull him away.

"TETSU, TETSU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He shouted, Kagami tried to reach for her desperately. The whole chamber was filled with Kagami hoarse voice.

"TETSU!" His voice echoes in her mind from afar, she felt so weak. She could not see anything in the darkness, she felt so light yet her heart felt so heavy.

_TETSU! _

Her eyelids flutters open weakly. She looked at the source of the voice, the familiar red haired man, Kagami frantically trying to reach to her who has been held roughly on a guard shoulder, he pushed and threw the guards to the wall with all his might. He punched the guard that held Tetsuki on his shoulder, he manage to catch her before she falls onto the ground.

"Tetsu, we'll leave this place, you hear me? I want you to stay awake, take all of my magic if it can make you last till we reach the Dragons borderline, and just stay awake!" he said as he held her carefully yet firmly to his chest as he glare at each soldier that wants to break them apart.

"You make us laughed, how will you escape from this heavy guarded place when you can barely use your magic in this land" one of them provoked him. Kagami was too focused on the soldiers in front of them, he were not looking what was behind him.

A spear made its way through his shoulder. He falls onto his two knees, Tetsuki still wrapped safely in his arms. He pants heavily, bloods dripped down, staining both his shirt and Tetsuki locks. Kagami orbs glares at them, the two of them has been cornered. Then he felt a soft tug on his chest, he lowered his gaze. His breath hitched.

"All…will…be…alright…" she smiled, her empty sapphire orbs looks deep into his. A soft glow emits and covered his whole body. Kagami was about to protest but it was too late, the glow blinded everyone.

* * *

The white furred horse halt abruptly by its rider, the other three immediately stopped when Kise stopped. Ryu quickly has his horse went to the other rider; he knitted into frown when he saw how pale Guardian is.

"Tetsukichii magic, it's fading…" his honey orbs were not focused, his senses were off chart. As fast as he can, he went ahead the others as they quickly followed him.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Aomine shouted, Kise was far ahead of them. He was puzzled by the blonde behavior ever since they met these Haizaki back in their own dimension.

* * *

It was ten minutes later, Aomine pants heavily, as his horse approached the other three that halt nearby. Kise frantically searching for something nearby as his honey orbs were not focused like it usually be. Until he stopped abruptly, Aomine walks into his back.

"Oii—"his words cut off. The stench of bloods trails to his nostrils. He followed the line of sight of everyone, his eyes widened. There, in front of them, lays two unconscious motionless bodies on the ground. A large red haired man has his arms wrapped around the small bluenette, protecting her from whatever may come.

"OI, TETSU!" Aomine gets on his two feet; he grabbed his cloak, immediately pushed away the larger man and carefully covered Tetsuki body with it. His hands trembles, his navy orbs scans from top to bottom of the bluenette.

Ryu knelt down, as he rested his palm on her forehead. He turns pale.

"No…it can't be…" he gave a pale glance to the blonde.

"Aominechii, we need to get Tetsukichii back to the land, hurry!" Kise already up on his horse, while Ryu was helping Midorima to get the red head onto his black furred horse, after covering his body with an extra cloak. Aomine quickly yet carefully passed Tetsuki light body to the blonde rider, who seems to know what he is doing. With another effort, he gets on his horse, quickly followed the others.

"Tetsukichii, hang on, we will arrive there soon!" Kise took a glance at the unconscious bluenette. Ryu frowned, he looked at the unconscious red head that being support by Midorima. He knew this man but he never expected to see this man again after he went missing for 700 years, they spend over a year to search for the red haired man but only to failed, no one knew where he was.

* * *

Seijuro who walking a short walk for fresh air in the Sacred Garden stopped abruptly, at the fountain that stood beautifully in the middle of the garden. He furrowed. The water has stopped flowing. Suddenly a gush of cold wind passed by, sending chills down his spine. He then realized something was off, the garden is completely silent; there were no traces of life in it. It is as if, the life has been sucked out of the garden completely.

"What's going on…?"

He turns pale, the moment he noticed the fountain is flowing with dark crimson colored water, and he dipped his hands in it, staining his creamy hands. His breath hitched as his silver orbs widened.

"This is…blood…"

* * *

The borderline seems to be so far to Kise at this moment, the rain has made it harder for the horses to move as swift as possible. He held her carefully in his arms.

_"Please, do everything in your hand to save her" Seijuro lowered his head, as he bit his lower lip. Ryu were surprised, no to be exact…shocked. Never in his life, Seijuro bowed or plead to someone._

Kise gritted his teeth, he has made a promise that he will do everything he can to get the bluenette back and he will make sure he will even if it's the last thing he do as a Guardian.

"Hang in there, Tetsukichii, we're almost there" he mumbles. His white coat has been stained by the bloods that drip from her wounds. Even with his magic, he still unable to heal her. He was too engrossed that he did not notice someone else is approaching them until he heard someone shifted their sword.

"Ryota, look out!" Ryu shouted. A green blinding light beams towards the two, Kise immediately shifted his sword and manage to block the incoming blade that nearly made its way towards his chest. He pushed the attacker away. Kise held the rein and Tetsuki, tighter, while on his other hands, held his sword.

"You're Hanamiya…how can you still be alive?!" Kise orbs widened at the man that stood not far from them, a man clad in black coat and cloak, matching the darkness of his eyes and unruly hair, smirking at them.

"Well…well, I guess I was right. You completely let your guard down the moment that Maiden is in front of you. Careless of you, Ryota." He grinned.

Kise still could not believe his eyes, he knew Hanamiya is a human but no human can live up to 700 years years…only those from the Dragons Clan can live up to thousands of years…but how…?

"Surprised to see I'm still alive, guess what. I'm a Dragon too!" he disappears and appears right in front of the two, Kise immediately has his sword. Two swords clashes, Kise have a hard time to defend the two of them, with Tetsuki in his arms.

"Kise!" Aomine shouted, gaining the two swordsman attention. He stopped abruptly; the man that attacked Kise vanished and shows up in front of him, sending Aomine down to the ground, the moment the horse neigh.

"Oh? What do we have here, the second Guardian. A lucky catch I have today" he smirked as he loomed over the navy blue haired teen. Aomine furrowed.

_Second Guardian…what's he on about?_

"HANAMIYA!" several golden blades made their way towards where Hanamiya is but only to missed him. Kise orbs were cold as ice as he glares at the assassin. Midorima immediately helped Aomine while Ryu headed to where Kise is.

"You will not lay a finger on them!" dark golden aura emits from the blonde haired Kise. Aomine watches in disbelief, he never seen Kise this way, it was always the goofy Kise. The aura flows down to his silver sword, as it shimmers in gold. He carefully hands over Tetsuki to the younger silver haired prince.

"Go." That was the order he gave. Ryu hesitated but he knew the blonde haired Guardian can handle this on his own. Saving the lady is the most important at the moment. Midorima grabbed Aomine horse rein and quickly follows his young lord, who is ahead of them. Kise gave a cold as ice vibe when Aomine went passed him, he did not even took a glance at Aomine.

"Oi, what's going on?! Why are we leaving Kise behind, OI!?" None were answered. Midorima and Ryu were too focused on heading to the borders. From afar, Aomine could see golden light shimmered under the thunderstorms, sounds of swords clashing echoes underneath the rain.

Aomine never felt so frustrated and confused before, it feels as if he is running around with no purpose. Why the hell Kise fighting with that attacker?! WHY IS NO ONE TELLING HIM ANYTHING?!

A loud explosion appears in the sky, from afar they could see the flame going up.

"KISE!"

* * *

_First of all , I'd like to apologize for my late update, i have been in a major writer block that i was unable to write or continue anything until yesterday. It's like my brain went to a shut down when i try to write the chapter XD, I truly apologize *bows x100*. _

_Either way! The Dragons Guardian has been revealed but so far only Kise remembers who he is, while Aomine frustrated and confused about everything. What is going on? Why did the fountain water became blood? What is Haizaki trying to accomplished by getting a hold of the crystal sphere that Kagami desperately tried to protect. So, who was it the one in Tetsuki memories? Love rivals shows up one by one. Will Akashi Seijuro has a chance? All pieces starts to gather in one place but what they needed is the Sacred Maiden, herself. Will they be able to get her back to the shrine in time? Kise is facing his own inner demons while he faced Hanamiya, an old arch enemy. What will happened next! Check out next scroll!_

**Preview on Next Scroll~**

_"All we can do is wait..."_

_"I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!"_

_"Why didn't you tell me, I thought we're buddies?!" _

_"I'VE WARNED YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOK FOR HER SOUL TO BEGIN WITH!" _

_"I'm sorry...Milady..."_

_**Writer reply~**_

**imKimTheWriter** ~ Nope, in the original FLOAD, i exclude Kagami Taiga from it but this time I included him for more plot twisting and also, thank you a lot on your review and loyalty on both of my stories, Frozen Melody as well!

**otakunet** ~ I'm truly sorry for the late update T_T

**Epic Potatoes** ~ Here ya go :D Enjoy! *Btw each time i saw your name on my reviews, i Loled a little XD*

**STORY2MASTER** ~ I am glad you love it! I do hope I've got over this evil writer block so i can continue on to chapter 9 but thank you!

**xDarkxKurokox** ~ Hey ya! There is more to Kagami side, but i will keep it for next chapter *winks* XD. I'm glad that the original FLOAD has print a deep impression on you that you remembered the original ones! XD

**AkaKuro26** ~ Owh yes, I deleted the old one but i have put a new one up ! You can always check it out on there, each time I do an update here :)! Thank you for reading and remembering FLOAD!

** **For all readers who dropped by, those who clicked the follow/fav button, i can never thank you enough! Don't forget to drop a review! I apologize for my terrible grammar errors in this chapter~ *bows***

_**Till next scroll~**_


End file.
